The Many Loves Of Smurfette/Part 3
"Poor Uncle Amore," Psycheliana said as she laughed. "All he wanted to smurf was how much he loved you, and yet you turned down his gift because you were scared of caterpillars, Mama." "I know, Liana, I know," Smurfette said. "Now that I think about it, I thought Amore's gift was sweet, but he should have smurfed earlier what it really was before I smurfed out like that." "So how did Gargamel become part of the story of you on that first day of spring?" Psycheliana asked. "Well, he had smurfed a very special plant that he used to hypnotize me with, so that I could smurf his bidding," Smurfette answered. And as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw Gargamel bring the special plant out into the forest in a wheelbarrow, with his cat Azrael following him. "There's nothing like a nice spring surprise to snare a Smurfette," Gargamel said as he uncovered the plant the instant he reached where he wanted to plant it. "And once I have that little blue double-crosser in my clutches, I will use her to do what I have created her to do...to destroy the Smurfs." Azrael watched as his master dug a hole in the ground to plant his flower, and as soon as it was placed in the hole that was dug, it sprinkled some dust onto the cat that made him choke and his face turn various colors when he inhaled it. "I don't blame you for getting all choked up about it, Azrael," Gargamel said with some sarcasm. "It's my most brilliant plan ever. That little bluebell just couldn't resist such a beautiful plant like this, and once she has a whiff of its pollen, her mind will be susceptible to anything I will have to say to her. Come, Azrael, let us wait at home and see how our little darling will like the pretty flower." Azrael meowed rather weakly as he tried to follow his master back home. ----- Meanwhile, back in the Smurf Village, Smurfette went out of her house to see her fellow Smurfs, and noticed that most of them were plucking petals from a flower, saying "she loves me...she loves me not" over and over. They were so enraptured with the thought of Smurfette picking any of them to be the one that she would marry that they didn't notice her actually being around. "Oh dear, this is getting really serious," Smurfette said to herself. "I think I'd better go talk to Papa Smurf about this." "Ah, there you are, my sweet lassie Smurfette," Duncan said from right behind her, which made her turn around to see him. "Have you thought about which one you're going to choose?" "Well, that's what I was going to talk to Papa Smurf about, Duncan," Smurfette said. "Oh, I see," Duncan said. "Are you planning to smurf anything special with Papa sometime soon?" "I don't think so, Duncan," Smurfette answered. "Why are you asking me this?" "I was just wondering how you feel about him, that's all," Duncan said. "If that's the type of Smurf that you happen to like, maybe you'd want to smurf him what he means to you." "Let's just say he's special in his own way and smurf it at that, shall we?" Smurfette said. "Anyway, I've got to go talk to Papa Smurf right away." Duncan watched as she headed towards Papa Smurf's house. He felt like he wanted to tell her how much she means to him, but he also felt like anything he had to say in that regard would make him look like a total idiot. Nonetheless, he couldn't help the feeling of being in love with Smurfette. ----- Papa Smurf was in his house, using Hefty's exercise machines to get himself in perfect shape. He was doing weight lifts while pedaling on a stationary bicycle, saying "she loves me...she loves me not" with each lift. He then heard a knock on his door. He opened and found that it was Smurfette. "Yes, Smurfette, what may I smurf for you?" he asked. "Well, Papa Smurf, I think it's time that I smurfed my decision on the Smurf that I'm going to marry," Smurfette announced. "And?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding like he was very eager to know her response. "And so I'm going to smurf a long walk into the forest to think about it," Smurfette continued. "When I return, I will make my announcement on which Smurf it is going to be." "Oh," Papa Smurf said, realizing that Smurfette hasn't made up her mind yet. "Well, smurf as much time as you need to smurf your decision, but remember that youth isn't the only thing for you to consider." "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, seemingly oblivious to whatever Papa Smurf was suggesting. "I knew that you would understand. I'll smurf you later." After Smurfette left, Papa Smurf let out a sigh, feeling like he wanted so much to tell her how he really felt about her, but also feeling like anything he had to say in that regard would make him look like a total idiot. He went back to the exercise machines to continue working out, hoping that Smurfette would make the right decision sometime soon. ----- Tapper was out in the forest, whistling the Smurf tune while collecting as much sarsaparilla as he could carry back to the village, when Smurfette came across him doing his work. "Greetings, my dear Smurfette," he said as he saw her approaching. "And how has the first day of spring been for you so far?" "Oh, it's been lovely, Tapper," Smurfette said. "But now I've got a problem that I'm hoping to smurf a solution to." "Let me guess...most of your fellow Smurfs want to marry you," Tapper said. "So you know already?" Smurfette said. "I'm surprised that of all the Smurfs who want to ask me to marry, I don't smurf you as being among them." "Well, it's not because I don't love you, or that I wouldn't want to ask you to marry me, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I just feel that now isn't the time for me to ask you for your hand, because the Almighty hasn't led me to ask you that question yet. Also I feel in my heart that I have just barely begun to know you." "But what am I going to do about the Smurfs who want to ask me to marry them?" Smurfette asked. "If I were you, my dear Smurfette, I would not be so hasty as to smurf a decision that you may come to regret," Tapper said. "If you honestly feel that you're not ready to be married, then let your fellow Smurfs know how you feel without being ashamed of yourself." Smurfette thought about what Tapper had said. "Well, thank you for letting me smurf to you about how I feel, Tapper. I'm going to need some time alone for myself so I can smurf my answer." Tapper watched as Smurfette continued her walk into the forest. He felt sympathy for her being so unsure of what to do with her fellow Smurfs' requests of marrying her, knowing that it's going to make the rest of the Smurfs feel jealous and hurt no matter which Smurf she ended up choosing. He wouldn't envy her for the situation that she was now in as the only adult female Smurf in the village. "O Lord God Almighty, I pray for wisdom for my sister Smurfette, that You would guide her heart and her mind into smurfing the right decision that would be best for both her and her fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "In the name of Your only begotten Son, I pray. Amen." ----- As Smurfette continued her walk while she pondered on her situation, she saw that she was approaching the shadow of what looked like a dangerous creature that was cast on the ground. She shrieked when she saw the shadow, but as she looked to find what caused it, she sighed in relief as it was only made by the leaves of a flower that she saw blooming...a flower that she had never seen the likes of before. "Oh, what a beautiful flower," Smurfette said as she came closer to examine. She pulled on the petals of its blossom to have a smell, only to inhale its pollen which made her mind suddenly go blank while under a hypnotic suggestion. "Oh, yes, great wizard Gargamel, I am coming," she said in a zombielike voice as she headed straight towards the evil wizard's castle. Meanwhile, Gargamel was waiting at the door, having a feeling that Smurfette must have smelled the flower and inhaled its pollen. He saw her approaching with her arms extended outward and her eyes a blank stare with whitened pupils. "Why, come in, Smurfette...we've been expecting you," he said pleasantly to his guest. As soon as she entered, Gargamel immediately closed the door and placed her on the table while she continued to look as if she was under his spell. "Now that you're under my control, here's what you're going to do," Gargamel said. And as he revealed his plan to her in a low voice that nobody else could hear, Smurfette smiled wickedly. ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, Amore received what appeared to be a scented letter at his doorstep. He began to wonder as he opened up the envelope. "It's Smurfette!" Amore said as he read the note inside the envelope. "She wants to smurf with me in an hour at the edge of the forest. Hot smurfity dog, Smurfette, here I smurf!" He quickly went inside his house, got washed up, put on his best cologne, and got himself a big bouquet of flowers that he hoped Smurfette would like. Dimwitty saw Amore with his big bouquet of flowers. "Say, Amore, where are you smurfing with all that?" he asked. "Smurfette has asked me to smurf with her out in the forest," Amore said. "Maybe she wants to marry me after all. I just hope that's what's going to happen." "Well, good luck to you, buddy," Dimwitty said with a smile. "I can only hope for the best." Amore went out into the forest with the bouquet, calling, "Smurfette! Yoohoo! Where are you?" He looked around to see where she could be, feeling so excited and eager for what will happen next. "I'm right over here, big boy," a voice that sounded like Smurfette called back to Amore from another direction. He followed the sound of the voice until he came face-to-face with... "Jokey Smurf?" Amore said in total disbelief, as he saw that his fellow Smurf had dressed himself up as Smurfette. "Hello there!" Jokey responded in a flirtatious voice like Smurfette. Amore got so angry that he gave Jokey a black eye and stomped back to the village in anger. "Gee, I don't know how he even recognized me," Jokey groaned as he carried himself back to the village. "With this disguise, I resemble her just like two peas in a smurf." ----- At the same time, Papa Smurf decided to take a break from his exercise machines and his thoughts of Smurfette so he could see how Farmer was doing out in the fields. "So how is the scarecrow smurfing out for you, Farmer?" he asked as soon as he met the village crop tender. "Take a smurf at this and see for yourself!" Farmer said, sounding very exasperated. Papa Smurf looked and saw that Vanity's "scarecrow" was actually attracting birds instead of scaring them away. "I asked Vanity to smurf me a scarecrow, not a stare-crow, and now I can't seem to smurf the birds away from it." Papa Smurf chuckled at the sight. "So I see," he said. Farmer finally ran out into the fields and kicked down the "scarecrow" while also chasing off the birds from his fields. "Dang-smurfed thing! It's too chic to scare off them cheeky birds!" he shouted as he stomped on the "scarecrow" many times in anger. "Perhaps you might have better luck having Sculptor Smurf make you a statue that would smurf away the birds, Farmer," Papa Smurf suggested. "A statue for the fields?" Farmer said to himself while he was thinking over the suggestion. "You know, maybe you have the right idea after all. I might as well be smurfing him a visit to see what he can smurf up for me." "I'm always happy to help you, Farmer," Papa Smurf said as he left the fields with a smile. His thoughts then turned back toward Smurfette, and how his little Smurfs all want to marry her. He laughed at that thought, believing that none of them have a chance against the one Smurf they could never compete with -- himself. ----- It was about an hour later when Smurfette returned to the village. Around that time, most of the Smurfs had gathered around near her doorstep, bearing various types of gifts. "You might as well all go home, because Smurfette is going to pick me," Hefty said to the crowd. "Not on your life, Hefty...Smurfette's sure to pick me as her one true love," Handy said. "None of you are able to win the heart of that blue lassie like a real Smurfsman, laddies," Duncan said. "Only the best chef in the village can smurf her heart, Duncan," Greedy said. "And the name of the best chef in the village is yours truly," Culinary said. "I didn't know that you were going to confess that I am the best chef in the village, Culinary," Biscotti said. "You can't have the best chef in the village without the best winemaker in the village, which I'm sure Smurfette will agree with," Vino said. "Or the best dessert maker, which Smurfette thinks about me, so smurf that in your pudding," Gelato said. "Forget about the best chef in the village...there is no way that Smurfette is going to turn down the most brilliant and intelligent Smurf that there is in this generation," Brainy said. "Or how about the most handsome Smurf that there is in the village?" Vanity said. "Well, thank you for mentioning who the most handsome Smurf in the village is, Vanity," Century said. And so as the Smurfs argued with each other over, Smurfette arrived near the outskirts of the village with a shrunken version of the flower that had hypnotized her, sniffing it so that she could remember what it is that Gargamel had told her to do when she returned. "Yoohoo, Smurfs," she called as she came near her doorstep. Papa Smurf also arrived at the same time. "Well, Smurfette, have you smurfed up your mind as to which Smurf you're going to marry?" he asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf, I have," Smurfette said. "I have chosen Handy, because he's so smart." She went over and gave Handy a kiss on the cheek. "And I have also chosen Hefty, because he's so strong." She went over and gave Hefty a kiss on the cheek. "But Smurfette, couldn't you narrow it down to just one Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked, curious about her decision. "I'm sure the boys can figure out which Smurf will be the best one," Smurfette said with a bit of a wicked smile. "And may the best Smurf win." "You hear that, Hefty? I'm the best Smurf that there is," Handy said. "Says who, Handy? Smurfette thinks that I'm the best Smurf," Hefty said. And so Papa Smurf watched as the Smurfs began to rally into two groups, one of which favored Hefty as the best Smurf to marry Smurfette, and the other which favored Handy as the best Smurf. He could see that his chances of ever being the best Smurf to marry Smurfette were slim and none. ----- Tapper had returned to the village with the sarsaparilla he had collected when he noticed that his fellow Smurfs, including his friend Duncan, were now arguing with each other which Smurf was going to marry Smurfette: Hefty or Handy. The argument seemed to be very heated as neither side was going to let the other side win. He had a feeling that this was something he needed to talk to Papa Smurf about. He found Papa Smurf inside his house, with what appeared to be Hefty's exercise machines thrown outside. "Yes, Tapper, what is it that you want?" Papa Smurf asked as soon as he answered his door. "Papa Smurf, the whole village seems to be divided over the issue of who Smurfette is going to marry, and they all think that it's either Handy or Hefty," Tapper said. "What has happened that has smurfed all this?" Papa Smurf sighed. "Smurfette has made her choice, and it's either Handy or Hefty. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to make Smurfette see otherwise." "But surely we can't have the whole village in an uproar, smurfing over which of the two will be the one for Smurfette to marry, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "Right now, I'm just thinking what does Smurfette ever see in me that she doesn't see in any other Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "From what I know about her, Papa Smurf, she does see you as strong, brave, wise, kind, caring, compassionate...the kind of things that I would expect to see in a Papa Smurf," Tapper replied. "You're not thinking that she may see you as something totally different, are you?" "I do love her, Tapper, but I don't know if she feels the same kind of love towards me...you know, as her Papa Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Whatever kind of love that she feels toward you, Papa Smurf, I'm sure that you'll be able to smurf things out between each other," Tapper said. "But if you truly love her the way that you do love her, you need to smurf something about your little Smurfs and what they're smurfing with each other right now." "Thank you, Tapper, I'm sure that I will be able to handle it," Papa Smurf said rather abruptly, as if he didn't want to go any further in the discussion. Tapper understood what Papa Smurf wanted and left. "O Lord God Almighty, I don't know what's smurfing in the heart of Papa Smurf right now, but I know that You do, and I pray that You would be with him right now to deal with the problems he's smurfing with as both a leader and a father," he prayed as he headed for his tavern. "Also be with my fellow Smurfs to calm their hearts with the peace that smurfs all understanding. In the name of Your only begotten Son, I pray. Amen." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Many Loves Of Smurfette chapters